a kitten a bat and a bird
by x-men1fan
Summary: robin and barbara have been kiddnapped by the protegee of catwoman and her name is kitten
1. Chapter 1

DICK'S POV:

Bab's and I rode around on our motorcycles patrolling Gotham like every night when we heard a smooth, silky voice "follow me patrollers of Gotham I have a surprise for you" there was something about that girl's voice that couldn't keep me and Bab's from following her. "Please, close your eyes I don't want you to see this" I can't help but listen; her voice was as melodic as Barbara's. He felt someone's lips press against his and he heard a whisper "I am so sorry about this" and then everything went black

BARBARA'S POV:

When I wake up I feel ropes tied around my shoulders, my waist and my ankles. My Batgirl costume has been exchanged for a black lacey bra with booty shorts and I see dick beside me knocked out sitting there with ropes tied around his shoulders, chest, ankles and legs. He had nothing on except his boxers I couldn't help but notice that his mask had been removed and when he wakes up he is going to be pissed at whoever did it. I see out of the corner of my eye that dick is beginning to stir. "Do you two feel alright? I wouldn't want batgirl and my robin to be in pain" I see a shadow coming from the rafters when a figure jumps down and steps into the light a girl with auburn hair and purple eyes is looking straight at robin and I cant help but feel a pang of jealousy when she says **her** robin. "let me introduce myself, I am kitten. I am the protégée of catwoman and she is going to be so proud of me when she hears that I captured Barbara Gordon and Richard Grayson." Dick's head snaps up hearing his name "just so you know I am a mutant and my power is persuasion" she says with a smirk on her face


	2. Chapter 2

KITTEN'S POV:

I walk over to robin and untie his ropes while gently purring in his ear and he just collapses on the floor and so does Barbara once I untie her. "you two should be thanking me" I say in a sad voice "If it wasn't for me you might have passed out from blood loss" "thanks" BG says and robin just nods, " you know how you could really thank me ?" I ask they just shrug their shoulders "we could play a game?" I suggest "oh, I know! Let's play truth or dare" we sit down sitting in a triangle

"okay BG you go first" I say

"okay" she says "robin truth or dare?"

"dare" he replies

"okay, kiss kitten!"

"you have got to be joking" he laughs

"Rob?" I gasp "you don't think I'm pretty?" I fake cry

"no it's just that…" he sighs "okay, fine" and I run over sit on his lap and wait for him to make his move when he leans towards my cheek I toss BG a camera and pull dick into arms and I roll on my back and just like that, he is on top of me. I lay there for a minute then I pull dick into a 20 minute make out session which earns a red face robin and a laughing bat girl and ,of course, a satisfied me. "Okay, what was that?!" cried an angry robin "that was not a kiss" "well, technically that works because you did kiss her" says Barbara "okay truth or dare kitten?" "dare" I say "I dare you to flirt with robin" she says with a smirk and with a smile I throw myself in dick's lap

"if I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?"

"If I made the alphabet I would put u and I together"

"want to come to my apartment? I have sound-proof walls"

I say with a wink. "that will do" BG says " let's hit the hay"

"okay" I say " BG your room is down the hall and rob your room is confusing to explain so just follow me" "okay" he shrugs and we walk down a series of hallways and we reach a room with 4 walls, a door, a queen size bed, and lit by candles that smell like roses. "welcome to **my apartment" **I say with a wink, I toss my hair over my shoulder and I drag Dick inside.


	3. Chapter 3

ROBIN'S POV:

When I wake up I feel that I am in a soft bed in a room that smelt like rose petals. As I begin to sit up I am pulled back down and I end up facing a girl with purple eyes and I hear a melodic voice "morning sexy" the girl says with a sly smile that only makes me feel like something happened last night that I don't remember. "Had fun with you in bed last night" she purrs "what happened last night?" I question, curious. "Well we played some games, we made out for half the night and I think we slept for about a hour." She says "oh and again, you're a good kisser; I mean a really good kisser" she says tickling my chin. "Where's Bab's" I ask "she's still asleep" kitten says. "Well 1 more kiss couldn't hurt" kitten purrs and then she leaps on my chest and begins to lean towards my face and she gently presses her lips against mine I close my eyes and deepen the kiss "I have to g..." I know she was going to say something but I shut up by pulling her into another kiss but she pushed herself up off my chest and gives me a stern look "you know I would like to stay here all day but my friend agent is coming today and she says she has a surprise for me" "fine, I can wait until tonight to give your present" I say teasing her "get out!" She giggles throwing a pillow at my head "fine, I'm going! I'm going!" I laugh leaving her to change.

KITTEN'S POV:

"Agent!" I scream running up to my friend "I can't believe you actually came." I squeal "kitten! Girl you are looking fine" agent says as she throws her arms around me. "So Agent, I heard you were bringing me a present" I say "girl, you think I would come without a present?!" She says " what did you get me?!" I ask sweetly trying to hide my excitement but I was pretty sure Agent could tell. "I could tell you or I could show you" Agent smirks "SHOW ME!" I half scream- half yell, but Agent just laughs and pulls something out from behind a crate and throws it/him in front of me. I gasp "Agent! You got me kid flash!" I squeal and clear my throat " but you can keep him JF" and I wait for her to yell and scream at me but all she does is shrug and say "fine, I'll keep this toy" with a smile on her face then her facial expression changes and she asks me a single question "why don't you want kid flash?" I sigh "I have my own little toy and your probably wondering who it is Let's just say I have a bat and a bird" she stares at me for a second and then she realizes "you have batgirl and robin?!" "Mmhhhmm" I say with a smirk "would you like to meet them?" I ask already knowing the answer "no duh! Show me where they are" "okay follow me" and we walk down the hall, we would have ran but Agent had to carry Wally as soon as Agent put Wally down he stood up and threw a punch at my nose at the impact I hit the ground, hard. Assuming he heard me fall robin came running in, he took a few seconds to analyze the situation and he ran, punched Wally in the nose, jumped over a chair and knelt down beside me with a worried expression on his face I didn't have it in me to stand up so I just curled up and let robin carry me bridal-style and I dug my face into his shoulder and he gave kid flash a bat glare that would make batman proud and after that he carried me back to our room.


	4. Chapter 4

ROBIN'S POV:

After I take kitten to our room I run back to see Wally, Barbara and Agent sitting in a few chairs and talking. I walk straight up to Wally, grab him by his collar, pull him aside, and simply ask "why Wally? Why would you punch kitten?!" "Dude, after you carried **kitten** off Agent came over to me and drop kicked me, punched me senseless and explained everything!" he said "but seriously, why do you even like this chick? She is so not your type, but she's my type" he said with a grin on his face "oh really?" I say "then who is my type?" "Barbara over there is so your type" he says "maybe I should go introduce myself to kitten" and gets ready to run in the direction of her room and I start running and turn all the right ways and take all the passages a reach the room and slam the door shut and I run and gently shake kitten awake and speak as I set up camera's "okay so kid flash should be here any minute so could you flirt with him so I can get some dirt on him" I expect a no but what I hear is "sure, why not? I just have one condition" she says slyly "what?" I ask "you will find out later" she says and she ushers me out the door and I run and hide around a corner and set the cameras on record.

KITTEN'S POV:

Just as I lie down again I hear a knock on the door and I say "come in" and kid flash comes in with flowers and chocolates "hiya sexy" I say slyly "couldn't stay away from me could you?" as he comes closer

"No I couldn't" he says "sorry about your nose"

"Oh its fine, I'm just a little cold"

"Oh! I'll go get you another blanket"

"Actually I was wondering if you could warm me up"

All I had to do is make him seem like he's flirting with me

I flipped him on top of me in a way that looked like he jumped on me and I pulled his arms onto my shoulders and roughly pressed my lips against his at just the right angle so it look's like he's kissing me and I fake try to push him off me and I scream and kick my legs and roughly kiss him at the correct angle again as I flail my legs and Robin comes running in and he knocks KF off of me and I start crying into his shoulder and hide behind him like a little girl "I thought you were just going to introduce yourself!" robin yells "I didn't know you where going to try to make out with her" and that was my cue to run out of the room, crying and then I heard robin call out "kitten, wait!" I curled up into a ball by the time robin had arrived and he protectively wrapped his arms around me and I look up at him with sad eyes and we burst out laughing and by the time Wally found us I was on Robin's lap with our limbs entwined and we were kissing. After Robin explained the whole thing KF whacked the back of his head and picked me up but robin pulled me back into his arms carrying me bridal style all I can say is "we have some unfinished business to attend to" and robin carry's me towards **our** room. Once we get inside I kick the door shut and I pull off my costume and I hear robin chuckle "you got show for me?" "no" I reply as I rip off his costume and with a smirk I say "but you've got one for me" and I sit down and wait for robin to start the show.


	5. Chapter 5

BARBARA'S POV:

When I wake up I see kitten and robin sitting at a table eating breakfast but I notice that kitten's wearing a scarf. _Hhmmm… I wonder what she's hiding under that scarf. _So I sneak up behind kitten and pull the scarf off her neck and I drop the scarf and see a lot of hickeys on kitten's neck "so you finally gave in to Wally didn't you?" I laugh but then Wally walks in and is just as surprised as I was to see the marks on her neck. I just start laughing as I see how red Dick was so I put 2 and 2 together and all I could say was "oh god robin! How the hell did you get the girl instead of Wally?!" and Wally drinking milk did an amazing spit-take "robin" I say "don't you know what bats would say if he found out you were dating the protégée of catwoman who works with some girl named Agent who works with the joker" I see kitten walk up to dick and wrap her arms around him and him return the hug, I feel a pang of jealousy so I grabbed Wally and walked to my room and we sit down on my bed "I have a plan and I need your help" I say "why should I help you?" Wally asks "so you can get robin back" I say "okay" Wally replies "I'm in".

I hear Wally's voice in my earpiece telling me that Dick is walking down and I crouch into a crying position and begin crying. When I here footsteps come running I grab kittens scarf and whip around the corner to their room and I hide behind the door and wait for Dick to run in. I see him run in the room and I slam the door shut and I lock it with a lock that even batman couldn't pick and I rip off my costume revealing a sexy black bra and short shorts and I run and jump on robins back and I wrestle him onto the bed and I sat on his chest and leaned over him in a way that it was impossible not to see my cleavage and I felt his heartbeat speeding up and I put my arms around his shoulders and he put his hands on my waist _perfect_ I thought and I flipped him over on top of me and I pulled him into a rough kiss after about 5 minutes of struggling (robin) I release him and he runs to the door and begins pulling on the handle. After I catch my breathe I pull him into my arms and kiss him repeatedly, I pull his arms behind handcuff them together and I put him in a chair slowly unbuttoning his shirt and I kiss him with so much passion that I notice that he looked beaten and bruised in every way possible and whisper in his ear "remember my name is kitten" and I pulled him into a kiss that was so rough that he passed out and I leave him on the bed with the door unlocked.


End file.
